The Wolf's Mate
by FarieWithAWandAndTardis
Summary: Hermione was captured as they apparated out of the Ministry, and was taken by Lucius Malfoy to get information on Harry. She has already been tortured by Bellatrix and escaped. When snatchers find them she refuses to go back to the Malfoy family home and runs. Fenrir chases. *Please note: I own the cover image, both taking and editing it, and would prefer you ask to use it!
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE!

First things first, I do not own any characters that you may see except for the ones you do not recgonize as lovely lady Rowling's, nor do I own Harry Potter. (Sadly that is). I will be posting this at the end of the story as well so hopefully, I do not need to put it on every chapter.

Next, this is my first fic. on FanFic. so bare with me as you read it. I have posted the full story, just because I want to start off with a full story and not make you all wait for me to finish it. Hopefully you all like it!

Finally, besides you all enjoying the story, please leave feedback so I know what to do for my next stories that I will post as I go.

One last thing: I will delete all hate comments, or comments that I find rude! So if you would please refrain from leaving them at all, I would greatly appreciate it!

***UPDATE***

I have fixed the problems, I hope, and if it still shows up coded please let me know!

Thanks!

FarieWithAWandAndTardis


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir Greyback was born a werewolf, his father the alpha of the pack. He himself quickly became the alpha male when he challenged his father for the position, believing that his father did not lead the pack as they should be lead. While he had cared for his father and mother very much, he knew that the only person he would ever love would be his mate. Fenrir had yet to find her however. She wasn't apart of his pack, nor was she apart of the packs he had visited to help the Dark Lord gain support.

His wolf often stayed locked within him until the full moon, during which time the wolf takes full control. The first time he lost control of his wolf was the first time he met the muggle-born friend of Harry Potter's. He was out searching for those on the run, when the name so feared was said: allowing him and his fellow snatchers to locate those who had said it. Before he could get to the tent to surround them, he saw a flash of light from inside the tent and hurried quickly inside. Those with him pulled the three out of the tent and held on to them firmly.

The girl was clearly not a Clearwater as she had said, he knew the true Clearwater girl, and a red-headed mess always meant that the person was, by some extension, a Weasley. Before he could question the girl some more on the matter, she looked at the one who resembled one who had been hit by a stinging hex and said, "I am so sorry, but I can't go there."

"I understand," the boy told her. Fenrir was confused as to what was happening. Before he could realize it, the girl was out of her captor's grasp and running as though her life depended upon it. The wolf inside Fenrir wasn't excited about the chase like normal. Instead it was as if he was upset about having to run after her. When Fenrir caught her and crushed her struggling body to his chest with his arm, the wolf was ecstatic. As alpha male, Fenrir was used to having fear and loyalty coming off those in his presence in waves. However the girl he had pinned to his chest didn't have fear coming from her. Instead she had disgust and horror rolling off of her.

The wolf, who will be named later on, growled at her. Hermione was trying very hard to stay calm, however that wasn't working it's best. "What's your real name girly?" Fenrir asked her as he spun her around to get a good look at her face. High cheekbones, a strong yet soft jaw line, full, plump lips and pert nose made up the heart shaped face. Honey colored hair framed her face, and chocolate brown eyes stared at him definitely. She clenched her jaw, watching what he would do, stubbornly and bit her bottom lip. "Your name," he growled as he grabbed her face and looked at her.

"Hermione Granger," she told him. She knew who he was by how he acted: Fenrir Greyback. He was the one who had turned Remus Lupin, her long time friend and once Professor, into a wolf at the shy age of six. Remus' parents had then disowned him, or at least his father had. His mother had stayed with him until he started school and had somewhere to go during the holidays.

"The Dark Lord has been looking for you for a mighty long time," Fenrir told her. "Seems to think that you could be of some help to him."

"Why would I help the person so bent on killing my best-friend and those who cannot help their lineage?"

Fenrir chuckled, his wolf for some reason fighting his way out. It seemed, Fenrir thought, that he had found his mate, but for some reason couldn't figure out why it was her. It wasn't until Hermione spit in his face, which caused his grip on her to loosen, and ran from him yet again. This allowed the wolf to break free, and with her scent in mind began to track her. He refused to let what was rightfully his go so easily

He quickly found her and had her trapped, her back against a tree. Before the wolf could claim her as his, Fenrir took over and shifted back into himself. "You see what happens when you do stuff like that?" he asked her. Fenrir noted, with a small hint of pride and shock, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "My wolf took over and you almost got hurt because of it. I don't want that happening again anytime soon, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do this."

Fenrir then shot a stunner at her, an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched her slump to the ground. He then conjured some pants for himself and picked the young girl up. She was light as a feather, Fenrir noted unhappily. He quickly made a resolution to get some more weight on her before subjecting her to the pain of a first transformation. While Fenrir knew that the Dark Lord wanted the girl, he also knew that his wolf would not let another alpha, wolf or not, near his mate until the bonding was complete. Looking down at the girl, Fenrir could understand. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had met, and the most temperamental. He didn't want the Dark Lord anywhere near her at all. Even after the bonding, he was going to do his best to keep her away.

As he entered the den, as the pack called it, he was quickly surrounded by those in his pack. They wanted to see what the alpha's female looked like, and didn't back away until he growled. The beta then came up to him and took his spot at the right of Fenrir. "She is lovely," Romulus, the beta, told him. "How did you find her?"

"I will tell you that once we are in my rooms," Fenrir told him. "I would prefer the whole pack to not know how I met my mate, just that I have."

"When do you plan for her transformation and the bonding to take place?"

"After she puts on some weight. She is too light for my taste," Fenrir chuckled. "I cannot expect her to carry my cubs if she does not regain her strength."

It was at this time that Hermione, though groggy as she was, decided to come to. "Bloody hell, I feel like someone hit me with a dragon." She rolled to the side and landed on her back on the ground. As Hermione looked around her, she sat up cautiously and took a defensive stance. "Where am I?"

"You are at my pack den," Fenrir told her, watching her reactions. She relaxed, visibly relieved at something.

"This isn't where I want to be, but I suppose anywhere is better than at Voldemort's fucking feet," she laughed as she stood up. "I need to get a hold of some friends. Do you have any owls?"

"No. They tend to get spooked by us," Romulus told the alpha female. He was surprised at how collected she was about this.

"I'll send my patronus to them later then. Thankfully only my friends will know that it's mine. Don't want someone else following my patronus to them."

"Why don't you want your friends found?" Fenrir asked as he lead her to his rooms. Romulus entered the room behind them and closed the door, listening closely to what she said.

"Didn't you hear my name when I told you earlier?" Hermione asked the tall man shocked. He was well over six foot tall, towering over her five foot six. He had disheveled black hair and hard green eyes. He hadn't conjured a shirt when he changed back earlier, and she could see a well kept six pack. "I'm Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and muggle-born witch. I'm also friends with the Weasleys', and a few others that fight against Voldemort. I don't really fancy him knowing where a dragon-tamer, curse-breaker, and werewolf are hiding."

"Were-wolf?" Fenrir growled, angry at the thought that she had been in contact with another wolf before him.

Hermione merely shrugged the growl off, believing it to be something that he did on a regular basis. "Yes a were-wolf. Remus Lupin. He was my Defense Professor my third year at Hogwarts, and when he resigned we became close friends."

Fenrir remember Remus Lupin. He had seen a potential in the young boy and had bitten him. The boy had fought the against the bite and in the process was slashed across the face by Fenrir. While Fenrir saw this life as one to be wanted, Remus saw this life as a curse. He hadn't been born into it like Fenrir had, and hadn't grown up around it. Remus, therefore, wanted nothing to do with it. The fact that Lupin had come in contact with his mate before him upset Fenrir more than it having been an unknown wolf. With the wolf having been one created by Fenrir, he didn't want her around any of her friends. "Is there anywhere I can sleep?" Hermione asked him as she held back a yawn. "As much as I would love a bath, I just need sleep at this moment. It's strange how your priorities become different when running for your life."

"There is a bed right there."

Hermione looked at it and smiled. She took her tennis shoes off and crawled into the bed, pulling the comforter up to cover her face. While Fenrir and Romulus could only see the movement of her getting comfortable, Hermione was burying her face in the pillows that smelled strangely of the alpha. She didn't say what she suspected, and closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber quickly. "How did you meet her?" Romulus asked again. He was yet again surprised, this time at her being Hermione Granger, the one the Dark Lord wanted just a small bit more than Harry Potter.

"Snatchers' trip," Fenrir told his beta as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Made a run for it, she did. This being after she apologized to those in her company. Told her they understood and after she heard that she was out of there. Lost control of my wolf for the first time today Romulus. I think that is what scared the stupid girl the most: having provoked a fully grown male were to shift. Spat in my face and ran again after I had got her name. That's what did it."

"You need to tell her as soon as you think she won't run," Romulus advised his alpha. "And claim her as soon as possible. I know how badly the Dark Lord wants her, and he won't stop until he gets her. It may buy you time if you change her and bond with her. Not much but some. I expect the only thing that will buy you the most time is if she becomes with cub shortly after the bonding."

"I know. And I plan on doing just that. I don't want the Dark Lord anywhere near what's mine," Fenrir growled protectively as he watched the girl sleep. She was no longer just the wolf's. Hermione Granger was his as well, and he fully meant to show her that. While he didn't want to stamp out her stubbornness completely, he wanted it to where she followed the orders he gave her without question. Fenrir did not want to have to argue with his mate when he ordered her to stay with the other women and cubs for her protection


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up feeling slightly worse for wear and as she sat up, she looked around. It wasn't something that she had been able to do the night before and as she looked around the chamber she was in, Hermione noted that there was a lump on the couch. She blushed, realizing that she must have taken Fenrir's bed the night before. Double checking to make sure she had clothes on, Hermione flipped the comforter off her body and stood up, stretching like a cat. It had become a habit to do every morning, making sure she was in shape to run if needed.

Fenrir was awake as well, on the couch, and could hear his mate getting out of bed. He didn't hear anything else for a moment and was surprised when he felt her soft hand lay on his shoulder. "Um..Mr. Greyback, I think that's what I should call you anyway, do you think that someone has clean clothes I could borrow. Mine are in my purse at the camp or in the possession of snatchers. Either way I don't have what seems a way to get them back soon."

Fenrir rolled over onto his back and stared up at the girl. Her hair had fallen out of the hairstyle she had had it up in the night before. Now it was falling in pieces around her face, sticking out at the oddest places. "I'm sure one of the women in the pack has something you can borrow. I'll have my beta, Romulus, ask his mate."

The girl nodded and bit her lip. "Thank you. Do you by chance have a copy of the Tales of Beedle Bard?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was silly question anyway. It's not as though I'll find out what the stupid symbol means by reading childrens' stories."

"What symbol," Fenrir asked as he sat up and stretched. He still didn't have a shirt on, only a pair of pajama bottoms, and Hermione was shocked to see his lean muscles stretch out as he raised his arms above and behind his head.

"It's a stupid symbol that seems to have no relevance at all. I mean a triangle with a circle and line inside of it isn't very common and you would think that one person would have some knowledge on it!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

Fenrir had stopped listening after the description of the symbol and began to search through his papers. "Does it look like this?" he asked, holding up a piece of parchment with the symbol on top of it.

"YES! That's it exactly. Only I can't find any information on the damnable thing anywhere!"

"You were looking at the correct spot, just didn't know it. The symbol is one the represents the Deathly Hallows. It's a story that was written about three brothers who bested Death. Well Death gave them each a wish, and granted them with hopes that he would one day claim each brother as his. The eldest wanted the most powerful wand and so Death made a wand from an Elder tree near by. The second brother wanted some way to recall loved ones from beyond the grave, so Death gave the brother a stone from the river they had crossed to best Death. The final and youngest brother wanted a way to go from the place unseen, so Death gave the brother a piece of his cloak of invisibility," Fenrir told her as he sketched the symbol out showing Hermione how each piece was the representation of one of the brothers. "Well, the eldest brother gloated how he was unstoppable and killed a man he once dueled with. While he was sleeping, the eldest had his throat slit and the wand stolen from him. Death claimed the oldest brother. The second recalled his beloved who had died the night before the wedding was to take place. When she grew cold and no longer wanted to remain, the second brother hung himself to be with her. Death took the second brother. Death then went on to search for the third and final brother, but couldn't find him. Only when the youngest brother was ready to die, was the cloak taken away and given to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend."

"The Deathly Hallows," Hermione whispered as she looked at the drawing. "They must be real then. The cloak is at least, and Dumbledore thought this of importance when he died which means that Voldemort is after one of them. I assume that the stone was in the Gaunt ring, and that was why Dumbledore put it on in the first place; to see if it would recall a loved one. That means Voldemort had once had access to the stone and that isn't the one he is after. The wand. He wants the wand." Fenrir looked at her, shocked that she had come to a conclusion that quickly. He watched as she paced and muttered to herself. "If he's after the wand, it means that he knows about the connection between his wand and Harry's. Only problem is, he doesn't know where the wand is and won't know unless he gets a wand maker to tell him. I assume that all trails of who had possession of the elder wand died out when the eldest brother died that night. He won't be able to best death unless he finds the stone once more and the cloak. By hearing the story I would assume the wand goes to whoever beats the owner."

"Do you often mumble and talk to yourself a lot?" Fenrir asked the girl as she got a look of determination on her face.

"Do you by chance have any books on Grindelwald?"

"Of course, why?"

"And would that copy have a picture of what his wand looked like?"

"Once again, yes. Why?"

"Could I see it?" Hermione asked as she looked up at the man's face. She was purposely avoiding the question of why that he asked her. Hermione knew full well that he worked for Voldemort and if asked, had to share any information on what could help. Fenrir narrowed his eyes, yet grabbed a book from the top of the bookcase in the room. Handing her the book, Fenrir watched as his mate flipped through the book and stopped at a rough sketch of the wand. Her eyes widened and she snapped the book shut quickly. "I was afraid of that. I've seen that wand before, and this means..."

The door to the chamber opened and Romulus stepped in, stopping Hermione's sentence before Fenrir could decode what she meant. Hermione handed the book back to Fenrir and stepped away from him, a look of horror and understanding on her face. Romulus, who had not been in the room for the conversation, thought the look meant that Fenrir had told her that she was the alpha female. "He told you then?" Romulus asked, a grin unhidden on his face.

"Told me what?" Hermione asked, her head snapping up to look at the beta of the pack. "Where's my wand? I need it to send my patronus to Remus and the others. Knowing Harry he got away from the snatchers and made it somewhere safe. That also means that I don't know which safe house he's at. Shit there's no way to get back with him and Ronald. Even if I knew where they were I can't apperate because that can be traced, that's why we've been on foot as much as possible."

"Nothing," Fenrir said calmly as he shook his head at the beta. "Your wand I believe is in top drawer of the stand next to the bed."

Hermione opened the drawer and there her wand lay. She quickly grabbed it, feeling the calming rush of water as she touched it, and charmed her hair into a braid. "What is it that you haven't told me?" she asked spinning around to face the alpha of the werewolf pack. "And don't lie to me."

"You are my mate."

She stiffened. While Hermione had come to the conclusion of that the night before, she wasn't entirely sure what she thought of it being true. "Do you think your wife will have any clothes that I could borrow?" she asked Romulus, knowing that Fenrir was upset by her not responding to the confession.

"Of course," he told the girl. "I will go and get some." With that he hurried out of the chambers, unable to believe that he had possibly caused a fight between the Alpha pair before they had even bonded.


	4. Chapter 4

When Romulus left the room, Fenrir looked over at where Hermione was standing. "Won't you say anything?" he asked her as she fiddled with her wand.

"I can't stay here as your mate," she told him softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I have a war to fight in and help end. I can't leave my friends like that. I won't."

"And I won't allow you to go. The Dark Lord is after you and Potter both. While Potter is obvious why, you are not. I refuse to let my mate walk into his trap without bonding first," Fenrir growled as he grabbed her biceps and looked her in the eye.

Hermione looked away first as she waved her wand and an otter shot out of it. "'Moony, I'm fine and perfectly safe. He's after the first Deathly Hallow. Give them all love for me. Harry, if your there, I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, just stay safe.' Go to Remus."

The otter danced out of the room and the two were left standing in the middle of the room. A knock sounded through the chamber, and Fenrir stepped back as he allowed the door to open to the beta and his family. Two small children hid behind their mother as she stepped into the room, a bundle of clothes in her hands. "My name is Fae," she told Hermione. "And these two troublemakers are Jasper and Julia."

"My name is Hermione." Upon inspecting the girl, Jasper toddled out from behind his mother and over to the stranger. He held his arms up and waited patiently as Hermione bent down and scooped him up in her arms. "Well aren't you just a handsome little man?"

A toothy grin was sent her way as Jasper tugged on her hair. Fenrir watched as Hermione interacted with the young boy, a smile on his face. Jasper was a very untrusting little boy, and the fact that he took to Hermione right away said something. "You will make a great mother on day," Fae told the alpha's mate as she watched Jasper.

"I suppose so," she whispered softly. "I found out at a friend's wedding that I'm a god-mother. The baby was born in January. Though, I'm not ready for children of my own yet. Don't suppose I'll ever be."

Fenrir winced at hearing this, before Fae asked, "You don't want children?"

"Oh I do, just not yet or any time soon. I want to finish Hogwarts first and have something stable set up first. Merlin knows how long that will last though."

Hermione set Jasper back on the floor and took the clothes from Fae. "Thank you for letting me borrow these."

"Your welcome."

Julia who had been watching Jasper have fun, walked up to Hermione and said, "Your pretty."

Hermione bent down and tucked the girl's hair behind her ear and said, "So are you."

"No I'm not," Julia said shaking her head. "Momma tells me I'm average."

Shooting a questioning glance at Fae, Hermione looked back at the five year old. "Well your momma is wrong. You are a gorgeous little girl."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I do," Hermione told her. "Up until a few years ago, my hair was so bushy it resembled a lion's mane, and I had big teeth. Some of the kids at school called me a beaver, but that stopped when I saved their lives over and over again with my best friends."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Yes, but I'm only really close with two of them. We've saved each other's lives more times than normal."

Fae once again watched as the alpha's mate interacted with her child, wondering just what was happening. Why were her cubs talking to the girl so easily? Jasper didn't go to anyone but Romulus and herself, not even the alpha. Hermione grinned at the two children. "You are both little cuties, but I think your mom wants you all to herself now."

Jasper gave her one last hug before toddling over to where his mother stood. Julia looked at her and smiled softly before hesitantly giving Hermione a hug as well. "Come along Julia, it's time for your lessons," Fae told her daughter.

"Bye.."

Hermione watched as the trio left, standing up and hugging the bundle of clothes to her chest. "Why doesn't her mother tell her that she's pretty?" Hermione wondered aloud, as Fenrir shut the door behind them.

"The parents of the cubs all do that to their daughters. That ensures that when they find their mate that the child has complete trust in them."div

"That doesn't make sense. Why would you want them to only have trust in one person?"

"It's the male's job to protect his mate, and in order for that to happen the female must trust her mate completely."

"What if the male dies though? Then the female doesn't trust anyone to help her. And it doesn't help the girls' any if only their mate tells them pretty. Not to mention it won't install trust. After growing up hearing that they're nothing but average, it makes hearing one say that their pretty sound like a lie."

Fenrir watched as his mate sunk into thought and bit her bottom lip. "Why don't you go and get changed?" Fenrir suggested.

Hermione merely nodded and walked towards the attached bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Hermione locked it and changed as quickly as she could, then conjured a piece of parchment and quill.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir watched as Hermione closed the door behind her, and heard the click of the lock. He changed his clothes as well and opened the door to his chambers when a knock sounded. Romulus stood there and entered when Fenrir stepped back and allowed him in back into the room. "I saw Jasper and Julia took to your mate right away."

"They did," Fenrir agreed. "I wonder why that is."

"Perhaps they trust her for some reason, however why would that be?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Fenrir grabbed the book that Hermione had been looking at a picture of Grindenwald's wand in, flipping to the page she was on. "Where has she seen this wand before?"

It was then that Romulus said something that caught Fenrir's true attention. "Where is your mate? I can't hear her."

Fenrir's head snapped up and the book fell from his hands as he failed to hear Hermione's breath or movements from the bathroom. Crossing the room, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When none came, he unlocked the door and felt sick at the sight. Hermione was gone, a note on the mirror. Taking the parchment from the mirror, Fenrir read:

 _Fenrir, I'm sorry that when you read this I'll be back with Harry and Ronald... However I am not sorry that I'm with them. They need my help now more than ever, and I will not sit by and let them fight a war without me. They're my best friends and I'll fight with them until the end. Perhaps we'll see one another again after the war is over. Until then, stay safe and don't mention that I was there to Voldemort. I know why he wants me, and I refuse to tell you why in a letter. I'm sure you can figure it out on your own if you tried. For now however, I hope that we both make it through this alive. Not because we're mates, I know nothing on the subject, but because you saved me from Voldemort even if only for a night. If you need me, I'm on the front lines of the battle._  
 _With care and compassion, Hermione Granger_

Fenrir read the letter twice, to make sure what he was reading was accurate, then silently handed the letter to Romulus as he left the bathroom. The wolf inside of him howled and tried to get out in order to find his other half. Fenrir swung the door to his chambers open and stormed out of the den, the pack shocked at what they were seeing. While they had seen their alpha angry before, they had never seen him shaking with fury. When he was far enough away, he apperated to where he would be able to watch if Hermione showed up: The front step of Number 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in the bedroom that Molly had given her, surprised to find out that Harry and Ronald had yet to make an appearance. The book in her hand was one on werewolves and their mates, though remained unopened. She had been watching how Remus and Tonks acted with one another and even asked if they were mates. While Remus had blushed, Tonks had happily stated that yes they were mates. Moony, Remus' were, would never allow him to have relations with anyone other than his mate. Or at the very least get pregnant with his cub.

When they asked why she wanted to know, she merely shrugged and asked if either could get hurt if they were apart for an extended period of time. Remus, who had known Hermione for four years, now knew that when she asked questions, it was for a purpose. Seeing as she wasn't at school, he knew that it wasn't because she had a paper due. The knock sounded on her door as she was looking out the window in the room, afraid that what she was seeing was not a hallucination: Fenrir Greyback watching the building with keen interest.

When Hermione opened the door, Remus asked, "Can I come in and talk to you for a moment Hermione?"

"Of course Remus." Sitting on the bed, Hermione watched as Remus pulled the chair at the desk out and sat down as well.

"What is the true meaning behind all of the questions you've been asking Tonks and I?"

Stiffening, Hermione lied, "There isn't one. Why?"

"Hermione, you only ask questions when you have a reason. I don't understand why you would be asking about werewolves and their mates and reading a book on it. You haven't been in any contact with a werewolf besides me, and I've found my mate." When Hermione didn't confirm nor deny that she hadn't been in contact with another werewolf, Remus placed his head in his hands. "Hermione, have you been in contact with a werewolf?"

"Not recently," she said truthfully. It had been a week since she had apperated out of the bathroom connected to Fenrir Greyback's chambers.

"Who was it? I need to know, so that I can tell him that you're alright. If you are the mate to a werewolf, then he'll be out looking for you, frantic. Until the bonding, you'll merely be upset when you're not with him. But he will be worried about your safety the entire time until he has the connection to you the bonding provides."

Hermione bit her lip, and looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, Remus was staring at her intently and listened closely as she whispered, "Fenrir Greyback.

Remus stiffened. Her mate was the alpha of a pack working hand in hand with Voldemort. Her mate was the one who had changed him when he was six. "I suppose that's why he's been watching the building with interest lately."

""If one of us dies before the bonding, how badly would the other be affected Remus?"

"Much like that of a veela."

"I'm scared Remus," Hermione whispered. "I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Harry or Ronald for a week now, and I don't know if they're alright. It's the first of May, and still no news has come."

It was then that the radio turned on and Hermione heard, "The lightning has struck the rod, I repeat, the lightning has struck the rod."

Hermione looked at Remus and grinned. "He's at Hogwarts!"

i"We'll see him soon," Remus whispered to the girl as he took her in his arms. Hermione had become like a daughter to him, and, while he didn't understand why Fenrir's wolf had chosen her as his mate, knew that she would be safe with him.

"Go to Tonks and Teddy, Remus," Hermione whispered as she pulled away and walked to the window. "Be with them as a family before you send Teddy to Andromeda."

Remus walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head, looking out the window to see Fenrir sitting on the bench with a paper in his hand. "Don't be to afraid to let him be there for you. Even if you aren't ready to be his mate, let him be your friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Remus, Tonks, and Hermione apperated to Hogwarts that night. Fenrir was called to Voldemort's side. "Fenrir," Voldemort began as the were-wolf crouched watching the battle begin to unfold before him. "I believe that you should know why I want Hermione Granger found."

"Whatever you wish to share my lord," Fenrir told him, wishing that it was not for Hermione to be the Dark Lady.

"While the young girl has the makings of being a Dark Lady," Voldemort told him, "I was looking for her to give as a gift to one of my more trusted followers. Many will want the girl if she lives and we have won: the best friend to Harry Potter, another battle worth fighting. However, I had been thinking to give her to you."

"Me, my lord?"

"Yes, you. You see, I understand that you have not yet found your mate, and I have begun to think. What if you don't have a mate? If that is the case, then Miss Granger would make a fine mother to your cubs, would she not? However, as she was not found before the battle started, you will get the chance to find her during the war. Just do not play to much."

"My pack stays at the den," Fenrir told the Dark Lord. "Only I will be fighting tonight."

Voldemort looked at the alpha wolf, before turning his attention back to the battle before him. "Let us go and join in the fun."

Hermione held the basilisk fang above her head, looking at Ron for a moment before bringing it down onto the chalice that the two boys had found with the help of Luna. Turns out she can do a scary good impression of Bellatrix. As the water in the chamber began to form a wave, Hermione and Ron ran. When they stopped, the water crashed down on them, and Ron pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Let's go and find Harry," Hermione told the red-head as she hurried out of the chamber. When she entered the girl's lavatory, behind Ronald, she was shocked to see Fenrir standing in the doorway.

"Stay back," Ronald shouted as he pointed his wand at the werewolf.

"Ronald, don't," Hermione whispered as she peeked around his shoulder (he had pushed Hermione fully behind him, blocking her from Fenrir. Locking eyes with him, Hermione could see as relief flooded Fenrir's eyes at seeing her safe and for the most part, unharmed. It was then that Fenrir looked between Hermione and Ron, noting the protective stance the boy had taken in front of his mate. He crouched and began to growl at the boy, who stared at him amazed at what he was doing. Hermione had noticed the change in Fenrir's attitude and began to push her way past Ronald.

"Hermione, don't," Ron ordered as he blocked her way. Fenrir was getting anxious at seeing his mate being prevented from coming to him. It was his job to protect her, not harm her, and his wolf was threatening to break lose at being so close to Hermione.

"Oh hush Ronald," Hermione scolded, much like he was a child. "I will be perfectly fine."

"No you won't Hermione," Ron argued. "He's the one that changed Remus."

The bloody werewolf who would not stay out of conversation with his mate again, Fenrir thought angrily. "Stop acting like a child and let me past Ronald. The faster we get out of the lavatory, the faster we can see if Harry is alright."

Ignoring his further protests, Hermione pushed past Ronald and took a step towards Fenrir. The second she did, he was next to her: gathering her in his arms and kissing her. Hermione could feel herself moving closer to him and kissing him back. It wasn't until Ronald pulled her away that she was brought back to her senses. "What the bloody hell was that Hermione?" Ron asked her as he looked between the two of them.

"Let her go," Fenrir growled harshly, glaring at where Ronald's hand rested on Hermione's forearm.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ron shot back, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Ronald, let me go, please," Hermione whispered as she looked at the boy she had known since the first year. "I'm his mate."

Ron pushed her away as though he had been burned and looked at her shocked. "You're his mate?" Ron asked unamused at Hermione's idea of a joke. "You are the mate to the werewolf fighting with Voldemort."

"I found out when the day after the snatchers found us," Hermione whispered. "I left that day too, so that I could find you and Harry."

Ron merely looked at her as though she had grown two heads and moved towards the door slowly as he watched Fenrir's every move. "Bloody hell Hermione. I was going to ask you to marry me, but I guess that's out of the question isn't it."

Fenrir watched as the boy hurried from the lavatory, and then spun around to face his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's face was flooded with emotions: guilt, relief, shock, disbelief. While Fenrir was upset with her, he couldn't bring himself to yell at her until he made sure that she was alright. He took a step closer and cupped her chin, tilting her face up to look at her in the eye. Seeing the worry in his eyes, Hermione nodded softly: telling him that she was alright.

Fenrir gathered her in his arms and whispered, "Never do that again."

Hermione, as comfortable as she was, pulled back and said, "I have to go and find Harry." Fenrir looked at her harshly and grabbed her hand before she could make it to far without him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," he growled at her. "And when we get back to the den, I am sure that I will have the proper words to yell at you with."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione merely pulled him out of the lavatory and looked around to see a crowd of people forming. "No." Releasing Fenrir's hand, Hermione ran towards the courtyard and pushed her way through the swarm of people until she found herself at the front.

In Hagrid's arms, Harry lay limp and lifeless. When Ginny went to go to him, Hermione grabbed her and held her in a hug. "It's all right Ginny," Hermione whispered as Voldemort began to laugh.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort began to laugh. "It is time that you end the fruitless battle and join me!"

It was then that Lucius Malfoy yelled for Draco and motioned for him to come over. Hermione noticed that he didn't go until his mother nodded and held her arms out for him. Draco locked eyes with Hermione and quickly looked away as she began to open her mouth. Snapping it closed, Hermione watched as Neville limped forward.

"I was hoping for a bit more than this," Voldemort joked as he took in Neville's state. "What is your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well, Neville Longbottom, I am sure that we could find somewhere in our ranks for you."

"I would like to say something."

Voldemort looked at his followers amused, before turning back to Neville and saying, "Very well then."

"Just because Harry is dead doesn't mean that this is over. People die everyday, and while we've lost those we care for: Remus, Tonks, Fred, Harry: it doesn't mean that they've left us. They're still with us, in here," Neville said pointing at his heart. "And I for one won't stop fighting until they leave."

"Very touching," Voldemort laughed as his eyes landed on where Hermione stood with Ginny in her arms. "Look who I have found! Hermione Granger! You have been promised to one in my ranks Miss Granger! However, it seems that I want to kill you more!"

It was then that the growling could be heard, for the silence had grown since Hermione's name was mentioned. The growls drew Voldemort's attention to where Fenrir stood just behind Hermione. "Surely you haven't grown to attached to your new toy that quickly Greyback," Bellatrix sung happily.

"She doesn't get harmed," Fenrir growled at the Dark Lord, gaining him a sadistic grin

"Now why is it that you think that I would let you have her? I merely told you that so you would find her."

Fenrir moved in front of Hermione and crouched, growling at Voldemort when he pointed his wand at Hermione. "My mate lives!" Fenrir growled at him.

Hermione stepped away from Ginny and closer to Fenrir, watching where Hagrid stood holding Harry. It was then that she noticed the smallest movement of Harry's hand. She placed her hand in Fenrir's hand and said loud enough for Voldemort to hear, "It seems you need to work on your killing curse Riddle. I have a feeling that it failed once again.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, watching as she pulled Fenrir up from his crouch and smiled.

"I mean that when Harry survived as an infant and again just now. Seems to me that you just can't kill him."

At that Harry threw himself from Hagrid's arms and grinned at Hermione. "Never could get anything past you, could I Hermione? I thought I would get a grander back to life moment there, but never mind. Come and get me Riddle!"

Harry shot a curse a Voldemort and ran, Voldemort chasing after him. "When we get back to the den," Fenrir began as he and Hermione shot curses at the Death Eaters, "I will not let you leave until we are bonded."

"Fair enough," Hermione laughed as she shot her patronus at some dementors. "Crouch!"

Barty Crouch Jr. turned to look at Hermione, amazed that she still knew his name. "Remember how you told us my fourth year that you had to mean it when using an unforgivable?" At the shaky nod, Hermione grinned and hit him with the Imperious. "Well I mean it now." She watched as he turned from shooting curses at those fighting with Harry, to those who he had been fighting alongside.

"Brilliant," Fenrir whispered as he watched his mate run and shoot curses and hexes at the Death Eaters.

"The snake Neville! Kill the snake!" Hermione yelled as she passed him, shooting a full body bind at the Death Eater behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

The end of the battle came, and Hermione stood on the bridge talking to Harry and Ron. "What are you going to do with the wand Harry?" she asked as she looked at the Elder Wand.

Harry looked at her and grinned, before fixing his first wand. "I missed this wand," Harry told her as he handed her his wand. Standing on what was left of the railing, Harry broke the Elder wand in half and threw them into the canyon.

"Why did you do that Harry?" Ron asked him. "That was the most powerful wand ever made."

"No one needs that sort of power Ron," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Harry continued with, "Besides, I would rather the next Dark Lord not have access to it."

Hermione grinned as she handed Harry his wand back. Placing it in his front pocket, Harry swung his arm over Hermione's shoulder and brought her close to his side. "We made it you guys."

Ron laughed and threw his arm over Hermione's other shoulder and said, "We did didn't we? It seems like only yesterday that we were fighting a troll in the girl's bathroom."

"If you hadn't of been such a jerk," Hermione protested, "we wouldn't of had to fight the troll."

"If you hadn't of been such a know-it-all," Ron shot back at her with a grin.

"I was trying to help you get the spell right! You were saying it wrong and almost poked my eye out waving your wand around like that."

"Stop fighting you two," Harry laughed. "I don't think that Lavender would like it very much if Ron lost his anatomy."

"You don't think I could take Hermione on?" Ron asked Harry as they reached the castle.

"I don't think you would last a minute in a duel with Hermione," Harry bet. "Especially since you are afraid of her and have been since the first year."

"I have not!"

"What is Ron protesting about?" Ginny asked as she came up to the group, Neville and Luna behind her.

"Being afraid of Hermione since day one," Harry told her as he stepped away from Hermione and towards Ginny, pulling her into a hug.

"You do know that's true right?" Neville asked as he watched how Ron acted around Hermione.

"No it's not."

Hermione laughed at how he protested about it and looked around. "Have you seen Fenrir?" Hermione asked, stepping away from Ron.

"Not since the courtyard," Neville told her.

"I have to go," she told them. "I'll see you all later."

Fenrir sat on the bed in his chambers, reading one of the many books on his bookshelves. He could hear the knock on the door and yelled for them to enter. He was fully dressed, and,seeing as his office was his chambers, saw no use in rising to greet whoever it was that entered. He didn't look up, not even when the honey scent of his mate hit his nose.

The door clicked shut, and Hermione watched as Fenrir slowly looked up from his book. Setting it aside, Fenrir stood up and walked over to where Hermione stood, her back against the door. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he bent his head and looked at her. "Do you know how angry and scared I was when you left?" Fenrir asked softly. At the shake of her head, Fenrir said, "I thought I had lost you. Watched the Black place everyday that week until Voldemort called me to his side. I still didn't want to go. And then the _idiot_ goes and tries to keep you away from me."

"He was trying to protect me, Fenrir," Hermione whispered as she searched his eyes for anything that might reveal his mood. "He didn't know that you were my mate and unable to hurt me physically."

"I'm not unable to," Fenrir corrected softly. "It just doesn't appeal to me."

Hermione stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face in it. Fenrir's hands dropped from the door and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you ever leave like that again." He could hear her mumble what sounded like "I won't", and tilted her head up with one hand. Bending his head down, he kissed her gently, before crushing her to him and finally completing the bonding with her.


	10. Chapter 10

TWO YEARS LATER

Hermione lay in the tub, her stomach peeking out over the top of the water. She was almost nine months pregnant with her first child. While Fenrir had been getting more protective about her, he did allow her to relax by herself in the tub. Though every now and then, he checked in on her: mainly to see if she was still there. Since the first time she had left without him knowing it from the bathroom, he had refused to allow her to lock the door.

Before she was pregnant, he often joined her in the tub to relax alongside his mate. Even through the first few months of the pregnancy, he would join her. Though the bigger she got, the more time he allowed her to have to herself to relax in the tub. Fenrir knew that while Hermione was with cub and almost about to give birth, she wouldn't be going anywhere. Instead he often lounged on their bed while she bathed, always listening for when she called.

"Fenrir!" Hermione shouted as she clutched the sides of the tub. When Fenrir opened the door, he was surprised to see Hermione not relaxed like normal. "Help me to the bed!"

It was then that the alpha understood what his mate was saying. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. "I'll be right back Hermione," Fenrir told her as he hurried to the door to get Fae to help with the birth.

When he opened the door, Fae was already there waiting, hand poised to knock. "I'm here to check on how your mate is doing."

"She's in labor now," Fenrir told the woman as pulled her into the chambers and closed the door.

Fae's eyes widened as she took in Hermione and she quickly hurried over to the bed. "This will be a fast labor," Fae told Fenrir as he came over and held Hermione close to him, giving her support. Not an hour later did Fenrir and Hermione hear crying, and Fae handed her alpha a son.

Hermione touched his little hand and watched as his fingers curled around her finger. Fenrir handed the baby over to his mate and watched as she played with the cooing infant. "Look Night," Hermione whispered, saying the name she had given Fenrir's wolf, "a baby boy."

"Remus," Fenrir agreed. When Hermione had explained her relationship with the wolf he had turned, he was surprised to hear that they had been like father and daughter. As soon as Hermione had found out she was pregnant, the first thing she told Fenrir was, "If it's a boy, his name is Remus."

"Remus," Hermione laughed, as she handed him back to Fae for her to clean up.

Later that night at the pack dinner, Fenrir and Hermione sat side by side as always. This time, however, Hermione held a bundle in her arms and spent the entire time cooing at the tiny wolf in her arms. Fenrir watched while he ate, making sure that Hermione ate as well, and smiled everytime a small fist waved above the bundle. After dinner, Fenrir stood and waited as the pack quieted, waiting to hear what their alpha had to say. "Early in the day, my mate went into labor," Fenrir began. "As you can see, she is doing well and is up once more." (Werewolf genes, Fenrir changed her after the bond) When the murmuring stopped, Fenrir continued, "My lovely mate has given me a son today, and seeing the pair of them together makes me glad that I found her when I did."

Hermione had not been listening to the announcement and was shocked when Fenrir stood her up and walked her from the room. "Isn't he the sweetest little thing?" Hermione asked him. Fenrir smiled down at her and kissed the infant's head softly as he took him from his mother.

"Our strong little boy," Fenrir told her.


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

TWENTY YEARS LATER

Remus stood watching his mother and father talk with his Uncle Harry. While he knew that Harry was not truly his uncle, that is what he had always called him. Remus had known for a while who his mate was, and had yet to tell anyone. He did suspect that his mother knew, and while he watched his younger sister joke around with Teddy Lupin, he knew that he would have to tell everyone soon.

She had started Hogwarts last year, and, while he didn't want anything serious yet, Remus did want to start forming a relationship with Lily as soon as possible. Start out as friends. His sister, Rose, was fifteen and had already started to make it very clear who her mate was. Neither of them fought it, and knew that they would be able to have fun without completing the bonding until Rose was out of Hogwarts, as his mother insisted.

"Harry," Hermione told her best friend, as she watched her son: who was watching Lily's every move. "I believe that Remus has something he would like to tell you."

"What mother?" Remus asked as he pulled his attention away from the red-haired fire-cracker that was his mate.

"I was just telling Harry that you had something to tell him," his mother repeated, snuggling closer to his father, who merely smiled at her and looked at his son. His father always knew what was on his mother's mind, and never knew just when she was going to do anything about what she was thinking.

Remus gulped. He had known his mother knew, but he didn't expect to have to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny the news like this. He was going to wait until after Lily was asleep to tell them, as not to put any pressure on her. Instead of saying it loud enough, Remus mumbled it and sighed with his uncle asked for him to say it a little louder. "I said Lily is my mate!" Remus shouted, gaining the attention of the girl in question as well as Rose, Teddy, James, Albus, and the twins: Tonks and Charles, the youngest of Hermione and Fenrir's children at ten.

Lily stared at Remus shocked at what he had just shouted at her parents. Her eyes flashed over to them and her brothers, James and Albus, before flashing back to Remus and flush appearing on her face. Everyone was silent as they waited for what Harry would say. Harry watched as Remus flushed, embarrassed at having just told both of the families. "I guess I should say welcome to the family," he finally said as he pulled Ginny closer to him.

"I suppose I should say that you were right," Fenrir asked his mate as he watched his oldest son walk over to his mate.

"I always am when it comes to my children," Hermione told him softly. "I always am."


	12. Chapter 12

So I hope you all liked it!

Like I said at the beginning, I own none of the characters except for Fae, Romulas, and their children as you are sure to realize now. Also I do not own Harry Potter, as you all know, that right goes to J.K. Rowling.

Next, hopefully you all liked it and left feedback on the chapters as you read it. If you did thank you! If you didn't, then thank you anyway because you read it!

FarieWithAWandAndATardis

P.S. Yes, the story is short and goes by fast, I only did it this way because I wanted to make it seem realistic, yet I also wanted it to be short enough that it was a fast read for those who read it.


End file.
